New beginnings
by Galadriel Emrys
Summary: After the war, Draco has a chance to finally find happiness


Draco Malfoy awoke to the incessant growling emanating from his Care of Magical Creatures textbook. "Why oh why did I decide to continue with this inane subject especially since that stupid oaf Hagrid still teaches it?'' wondered Draco. Unbidden however, an image rose to his mind, that of a certain bespectacled young man with the most unruly hair Draco had ever had the misfortune to gaze upon, or rather he should say privilege to run his hands through. Smirking to himself as the activities of the previous evening's deserted corridor came to mind, Draco quickly shrugged off the blanket and went about his morning ablutions. Today was going to be interesting, rather interesting.

One year ago...

The trial the wizarding population had been eagerly awaiting was scheduled to begin in a little under ten minutes. Despite the fact that Draco knew he was going down to that wretched prison with his pathetic excuse for a father, and his beloved mother, Draco still held himself aloof, disdain clearly etched upon his remarkably stoic face. It was one thing to be afraid but another thing entirely to _appear_ afraid. The doors to the Wizengamot opened to reveal the war heroes, the dynamic trio, Granger, Weasley and of course, his personal nemesis, Potter. Of course if he would admit to himself, that rivalry was only a farce, a surface hatred that Draco was forced to adhere to in an attempt to keep up with appearances.

A hush fell over the crowd gathered eagerly to see the punishment meted out to Death Eaters, and fellow promoters of the war as Potter made his way to the stand. When he detoured however, no one was prepared for what he did next. Surprise flickered in the eyes of the proud, regal Narcissa Malfoy as none other than Harry Potter stopped before her. In a voice that was clear as the windswept sky, Harry Potter in his dulcet tones thanked Narcissa for saving his life by the lie she told Voldemort. As Potter swivelled to the accompaniment of outright whispering in the direction of Draco, defiant silver eyes locked with blazing green ones as Harry made his way over to Draco. A deafening silence soon pervaded the room when Harry halted directly in front of Malfoy. "I never got the chance to say thank you for not ratting us out to your crazy aunt Bellatrix. Had you also not lied, we most certainly would not be sitting here as I would have been dead. So I guess you're not so bad, being a Slytherin and all," said Harry with a charming little smile tugging at the corners of his beautiful mouth. The whispering grew to outright mutterings by now as Harry made his way to his seat near the witness stand. For the first time in his life, Draco allowed himself to hope, maybe things were not as ill fated as he first presumed.

What should have been his first year apprenticeship as a potions master was spent repeating seventh year as an eight year student at Hogwarts. Though a setback, if he admitted to himself, Draco and his fellow eighth years needed the opportunity to experience that freedom that Hogwarts provided, especially after becoming jaded by the events of war. Much to the surprise of many, Draco had not only changed, but now that he was no longer required to maintain the icy aloofness of prejudice spouted by the doctrines of war, another side, a gentle, humorous and whimsical side of his nature was revealed. Taking note of this was none other than Harry Potter.

With eyes riveted on the blond head, a smile tugged at the corners of Harry's mouth as he heard the sharp bark of laughter emitted by Draco in response to Pansy's antics at the Slytherin table. "Why me? Oh why must it be me?" wailed Pansy in an attempt to get off from teaching Crabbe how to dance in preparation for his impending engagement party to fellow Slytherin, Milicent Bulstrobe. "Well" drawled Blaise, merriment dancing in his eyes, "you _are_ a girl and his only female friend. Besides it would be good for Crabbe to cop a feel, Lord knows he would be resigning his life to one sorely lacking in feminine wiles when he gets hitched to that er..em..treat!" he muttered to the accompaniment of laughter around the table, earning a death glare from Pansy. Blaise shrugged one shoulder, non-commitantly in apology.

"It's nice to see the Slytherins having such a carefree time isn't it?" queried Hermoine, interrupting Harry's musings with a knowing look in her eyes. "Um yeah it is. They certainly need it" insisted Harry, turning his attention away from the object of his growing fascination towards the game of exploding snap Seamus and Dean were playing.

Later that day in Transfiguration, Mcgonagol paired up the eight years to begin training on transfiguring human bodies and parts to tree limbs. In the spirit of inter-house relations, all the teachers began mixing students from different houses for the various activities. Being transfiguration, the Slytherins and Griffindors were always grouped together. Despite the initial misgivings relating to previous prejudices, the passage of time had sought to ease the tensions between both groups bringing an implicit truce. In fact with some pairings, there was easy comradery, such as between Pansy and Hermoine, much to the surprise of everyone. Another such group was none other than Malfoy and Potter who had also surprisingly moved on from surnames to first names and a tacit understanding of friendship. That didn't mean to say that both young men refrained from provoking each other. Far from it in fact, as they saw that banter as part of their new understanding.

"Well let's get on with it your highness. I dare say your skills can't be as abysmal as displayed in Potions", drawled Malfoy, laughter twinkling mischievously in his light grey eyes. "You wish Draco" rejoined Harry, emphasising the use of Malfoy's first name. Draco couldn't help the flutter that unfurled in his stomach with hearing his name on Harry's tongue, especially since Harry leaned forward almost imperceptibly to brush a speck of non-existent flint off from Draco's shoulder. And so the lesson began. In the very first try, only three students managed to turn the bottom half of their partners into tree trunks, and their hair into branches and leaves. It was quite comical then to watch as Pansy, together with both Harry and Draco assumed a resemblance to a tree. Harry was more of a sturdy oak while Draco, even in tree form assumed the elegance and regal air of an Ashoka tree. Pansy on the other hand, much to her chagrin assumed the form of a poison ivy bush. What to make out of that, no one cared to examine too closely. As the students were asked to return their classmates to their original forms at the end of class, Harry leaned forward and very gently brushed his fingertips through Malfoy's hair. _It really was as silky as it looked_ mused Harry taking in Malfoy's frozen form before leisurely commenting, "I am sure you didn't want an Ashoka leaf sticking out of your blond head your highness, so you owe me eternally" commented Harry much to the sputtering indignation of Malfoy. The latter could not quell the rush of excitement that passed through him at Harry's touch. Deciding to be brave, Malfoy decided to test his hunch and as they were all exiting the class he casually brushed his fingertips against Harry's. The reaction was immediate as blazing green eyes locked onto equally blazing grey eyes. "Ahem, ahem" came a cough behind the transfixed pair so that they were both caught looking into the all too knowing eyes of Hermoine. With a small shake of her head and a definite smirk twitching around the corners of her mouth, she led the way down to the dungeons for Potions.

Try as he might, Draco could not focus on a single word uttered by Snape. His heart was still hammering from that jolt of electricity that arced through him when he touched Harry. A million thoughts hurtled through his mind. _Could it be that Harry feels the same as me? Does he think of me? Does he imagine doing unspeakable things with me in the still of night, or day, or any waking hour?_ Round and round he questioned himself, agonizing and analysing every look and touch, occasionally berating himself for even daring to expect more good fortune to come his way. That was until Harry turned very deliberately in his seat and locked eyes with Malfoy, and very slowly winked, yes winked at Malfoy giving him a clear come hither look, a devil's may dare look. That was when Malfoy began to plot and scheme once again. He was going to get the boy-who-lived finally, and this time, he would not allow anything to stand in his way, not even a Weasley.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco strutted into the Great Hall almost as if he owned it with his trademark smirk on his face. When Zambini enquired into the smug look, Draco brushed off the question, focusing his energies instead on observing phase one of his plan come to fruition. Over at the Lion's table, a screech was heard as none other than Ginerva Weasley looked at the folded parchment on her lap. Casting furious looks at Harry she jumped out of her seat and stomped off to him in a great rage. Almost all the Hall now had her attention and a speculative silence fell over the students who were undoubtedly eager to witness a scene. "Harry, what is the meaning of this?" she enquired in a ragged breath. Frowning, Harry peered at the scrap of parchment she handed him. Draco watched him earnestly trying to see the truth of his emotions. If he denied the contents of the letter, which Draco artfully crafted as a way out for Harry without incriminating himself, then Draco would know he was in the clear, if he didn't ...well then Draco would remind himself it was too good to be true anyway. Harry tensed momentarily before looking up at Ginny and then slid his gaze over to the piercing silver eyes that didn't have time to lower their gaze. A flicker registered in those emerald depths and Harry sighed audibly before taking Ginny's hand. Over at the Slytherin table none noticed the way Draco's shoulders tensed. "Ginny," Harry stated, "I told you already that you have no reason to react like this. I am not a possession of yours and unfortunately, I am not interested in pursuing a relationship with you since I have to be honest with myself. It is no fault of yours, you are in no way lacking, it's just you are not the right...type for me", Harry stated with a sideways glance at a certain Slytherin. I was hoping that after everything we have been through together that I could count on your support when you know that knowledge of my interest will cause a tidal wave. However, if you can't then I would understand. Sighing once more, Harry rose from his seat and pecked a teary eyed Ginny on her head in a brotherly way before striding purposely out of the great hall. Slight mutterings broke out all over the situation that was unveiled. Draco however was oblivious as a happiness he had not allowed himself to hope for entered his heart. _Now for Phase two_ he thought.

The next morning in the Slytherin common room...

"Pansy", Draco uttered making sure to drop his tone to seductive whisper. Immediately Pansy looked up, her eyes narrowed in shrewd speculation. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of his majesty's attention this early?'' inquired Pansy. "Pansy, Pansy, Pansy" sighed Draco dramatically before flopping onto an armchair facing her. As she lifted her eyebrow in expectation, Draco sighed once more before strengthening his resolve. "Today you are most fortunate because I need your help" intoned Draco almost as though he were bestowing a blessing. If it was even possible, Pansy's eyebrows rose even higher as she regarded him steadily. Under that glare, Draco quailed perceptibly and gave her a sheepish grin. It was understood that she would assist him without question.

5


End file.
